


Oaed - Red Ied (Fae - Die Bitte)

by NaeriaWildtree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeriaWildtree/pseuds/NaeriaWildtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuvhia, eine Luftfae, konnte bei einer Orkattacke, ihre beste Freundin Vaeleris, eine Wasserfae, ihre kleine Schwester Naelis und die Thronfolgerin und Waldfae Laria retten. Sie sind die anscheinend einzigen Überlebenden des Faereiches. Von allen abgewiesen wandern sie über Mittelerde, um vielleicht andere Fae zu finden. Dabei laufen sie dem grauen Zauberer Gandalf über den Weg, welcher der Thronfolgerin etwas Magie lehrt und Cuvhia und Vaeleris Waffen näher bringt. 40 Jahre nach dem Orküberfall und 20 Jahre nach dem ersten Treffen des Zauberers erreicht die Gruppe eine Nachricht. Eine Nachricht Gandalfs mit der Bitte, eine Reisegruppe zu beschützen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oaed - Red Ied (Fae - Die Bitte)

Rauch stieg in die Luft, und das laute Knacken von verbrennendem Holz vermischte sich mit den lauten Schreien des Faevolks. Alarmglocken läuteten, aus den Nestern und auf den Ästen rannten junge und alte Fae in Panik herum.   
Doch auf einem der mittleren Äste des riesigen Baums schien eine junge Luftfae im ungefähren Alter von 110 einen Auftrag zu haben. Sie rannte die verschnörkelten Stiegen hinauf, und musste sich durch die Massen drängen, da alle sich weiter nach oben retten wollten. Ein kurzer Blick nach unten aus den grauen Augen, und sie sah die hässlichen Gestalten der Orks mehr Feuer an den Wurzeln entfachten. Dann schwenkte ihr Blick wieder nach oben und sie fand ihr Ziel. Dort stand der König und die Königin mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Prinzessin Laria. Die Königin schob die kleine Waldfae zur Tochter ihrer Leibwache und Cuvhia hob die Laria auf. Cuvhia stürmte weiter, so gut es mit der zusätzlichen Last ging. Neben der weißhaarigen erschien eine ältere Fae, Vaeleris, eine Wasserfae, mit der kleinen Schwester Cuvhias, Naelys.   
„Cuvhia, du wirst uns nicht alle tragen können. Schließlich sind deine Flügel ungewöhnlich früh gewachsen und noch nicht stark genug.“, meinte ihre beste Freundin ungewöhnlich ruhig.   
Cuvhia schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe dich schon oft geflogen. Die Prinzessin wiegt fast nichts und Naelys ist noch ein Baby. Wir müssen es nur ganz nach oben schaffen, damit ich eine bessere Startfläche habe.“ Geschlagen seufzte Vaeleris und folgte Cuvhia die letzte Treppe hinauf. Sofort entfalteten sich die schillernden Federn, und ein riesiges Paar Flügel wurde sichtbar.   
„Sie sind wieder gewachsen.“, bemerkte Vaeleris.   
Ein kurzes Nicken von Cuvhia. „Laria, Liebes, meinst du, du kannst dich an meinem Rücken festhalten?“ Verängstig starrten die großen, grünen Augen der Prinzessin sie an, bis sie ein leises Ja, heraus brachte. Kurz darauf klammerte Laria sich an den Federn fest, was Cuvhia etwas weh tat, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie griff nach ihrer kleinen Schwester und nahm sie in die Arme. Ein kurzer Blick nach unten versicherte ihr, dass das Feuer noch weit genug weg war. Dann kletterte Vaeleris vorsichtig auf Cuvhias Rücken, und hielt sich an ihren Schultern fest, aufpassend, dass sie die kleine Prinzessin nicht zerdrückte. Binnen Sekunde stieg die Weißhaarige in die Luft. Kurt sackte sie ab, fing sich aber sofort wieder.   
„Vielleicht hilf König Thranduil uns.“, obwohl Vaeleris das bezweifelte, denn die Fae Amaria war nach der Geburt des gemeinsamen Sohnes davon gelaufen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, herzlich willkommen zu dieser Geschichte, sie wird irgendwann auch auf Englisch geposted werden :D
> 
> Andere Sprachen (die Faesprache, Khuzdul, Sindarin) werden gleich neben dem Satz in Kursiv übersetzt werden.


End file.
